


voicemail ix

by justanonlinelove



Series: voicemails [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Series: voicemails [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049780





	voicemail ix

hey, loser.

absolutely all of my instinct wants to ask how your day was, but that's pretty useless when you can't talk back.

god, this is so stilted and awkward already. maybe just stop listening now.

i feel so terribly stupid saying so, but i was thinking of you. i am very often thinking of you.

i ate dinner! i'm still completely exhausted though. to be totally honest, i kind of just want to pull you into bed and take a nap. that might be annoying for you, because you'd have to deal with me when i'm tired, but i think it would be nice to lay on your chest and write stupid love letters into your hips. 

i'd also like to have my hands on your hips for other reasons, but y'know. if you really want to hear those you can call. you are allowed to call me before ten pm, you know. i know, i know, you know, but i'm just saying.

oh! in other news, i didn't realize how hard writing every day would be. i am struggling! it is not easy. i'm going to be impressed if i manage to even spit out one line today. apparently, just writing "i want to fuck you" doesn't qualify as a poem. how tragic. all of my words are getting stuck in my throat today, i think. i compare loving you to sweet things a lot, apparently. honey and molasses as of lately. i've never even had molasses, only read about it in books, so my poetry may be completely inaccurate, who knows. i remember it from little house on the prarie, which you would call me a nerd for, but it's true. i think i could make some stupid pun there about how you're sweet. 

so, i am being stupid. i really should sleep for a bit. i would say good night, but it's not actually night, so. talk to you when i wake up, probably. see you later, loser. ciao for now! love you, bye.


End file.
